


Paper Love

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [30]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is an artist. She is not an astronaut or an astrophysicist. However, for her wife, she is willing to struggle through a research paper on the application of advanced astrophysics theory in space flight even if she doesn't understand half of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Love

Raven narrowed her eyes as she looked at the blonde haired woman laying spread eagle across their shared bed. “Clarke,” Raven queried as she inched towards the woman. “What the heck are you doing?”

“Reading.” Clarke mumbled in reply shifting her right foot to knock against Raven's thigh in greeting. 

“I can see that.” Raven muttered with a lift of her eyebrow. The dark haired woman shuffled forward until she could lean over Clarke's shoulders, pressing her hands onto the bed on either side of the younger woman to support her body weight, to see the papers clasped between Clarke's fingers. “But, what are you reading?”

“That research paper you just had published.” Clarke answered, shifting her shoulders on the bed in an approximation of a shrug. “It's actually pretty interesting.”

“But,” Raven blinked. Her lips pursed in surprise, and she dropped her chin onto Clarke's shoulder. “I thought you didn't understand my space stuff.”

“I don't.” Clarke agreed as she twisted her neck to face Raven. “But, I did a bit of reading up on it so I could read this.” 

Raven found a smile forming on her lips. “You mean you've struggled through advanced astrophysics theory so you could read my paper?”

“Well,” Clarke paused shifting until her eyes met Raven's gaze. “Yes?”

“You are adorable.” Raven muttered as she leant forward to press her lips against Clarke's mouth. “I fucking love you.” 

“You better,” Clarke chuckled into the kiss. “Because I've got one more chapter of this to go and then you so owe me a massage.”

“A naked massage?” Raven asked with a quirk of her eyebrow and a smirk. 

“A wet naked massage.” Clarke clarified, pecking Raven's lips before turning back to the booklet in her hands and beginning to read the paper again. 

Raven settled down with her chin resting on Clarke's shoulder, her torso spread across the blonde haired woman's back, luxuriating in the heat of her body and the quiet turning of the pages as she read.


End file.
